


Starting Over

by csichick_2



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-21
Updated: 2008-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:39:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2





	Starting Over

David Hodges places the last of the boxes in the backseat of his car. He makes on last run through of his apartment, before closing the door behind him for the last time. After five miserable years, one too many mistakes, and one too many ‘favors,’ Hodges is finally leaving Los Angeles.

Of course Las Vegas won’t be a fresh start. His bosses – and their bosses – are experts at playing ‘cover your ass.’ They’re telling Vegas that he has an attitude problem, feels he’s entitled. It’s a much better story than the real tale – that he made a mistake and spent four years making up for it on his knees under his boss’s desk.

Vegas will never be the clean slate he hopes it will be, but it is a least a new start.


End file.
